eurosong_contestfandomcom-20200223-history
Dime
|position = 8th|points = 81|previous = Europe's Living a Celebration|next = Para llenarme de ti}}'Dime '(Tell Me) was the Spanish entry at the Eurovision Song Contest 2003 in Riga performed by Beth. It was performed twelfth on the night, following Russia and preceding Israel. At the close of voting, it finished in 8th place with 81 points. Lyrics |-| Spanish= Mar en calma en un atardecer Y todo vuelve a ser como era entonces Juego con la arena entre mis pies Dibujando sin querer tu nombre Cuántas veces te llamé en la noche Cuántas veces te busqué Por mis recuerdos yo vuelvo Y no pierdo la fe Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer Cómo te puedo tener en mi vida Vamos a olvidar el ayer Y a comenzar otra vez, sin mentiras Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer Cómo te puedo tener en mi vida Me han contado que tú estás igual Y que te sientes mal, como yo No permitas que el orgullo sea Quien decida por los dos Porque tú sabes que te quiero Y todo lo que dije no es verdad Deja tus miedos, podemos Si quieres volverlo a intentar Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer Cómo te puedo tener en mi vida Vamos a olvidar el ayer Y a comenzar otra vez sin mentiras Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer Cómo te puedo tener en mi vida Que tú y yo sabemos Que no podemos vivir así Vuelve junto a mí Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer Cómo te puedo tener en mi vida Vamos a olvidar el ayer Y a comenzar otra vez sin mentiras Dime qué es lo que puedo hacer Cómo te puedo tener en mi vida Dime, dimelo |-| English= A calm sea in the afternoon And everything will be as it was before I play with the sand between my feet Unresistingly I draw your name How many times did I call you in the night? How many times did I look for you? I return for my memories And I don’t lose faith Tell me what it is that I can do How I can keep you in my life Let’s forget yesterday And start again, without lies Tell me what it is that I can do How I can keep you in my life Someone told me that you’re the same And that you felt bad, like me Don’t let it be pride That decides for us two Because you know that I love you And everything that I told you isn’t true Leave your fears, we can If you want to try again Tell me what it is that I can do How I can keep you in my life Let’s forget yesterday And start again, without lies Tell me what it is that I can do How I can keep you in my life You and I know That we can’t live like this Come back to me Tell me what it is that I can do How I can keep you in my life Let’s forget yesterday And start again, without lies Tell me what it is that I can do How I can keep you in my life Tell me, tell it to me Videos Category:21st Century Eurovision Category:Spain Category:Eurovision Song Contest 2003